


I just want to hold you

by LoveMoir_haveVirtue



Category: Tessa virturue and Scott Moir
Genre: Bedsharing, Fluff, Kissing, Spooning, drunkscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMoir_haveVirtue/pseuds/LoveMoir_haveVirtue
Summary: Scott gets drunk after one of TTYCT shows and get a little too affectionate and handsy with Tessa in front of their cast mates. Scott confesses his love for Tessa.





	I just want to hold you

They had just finished another TTYCT show and went out for a late dinner to celebrate. After dinner the whole cast decided to go to a bar for some drinks since they were just travelling next day and didn’t have a show. 

When the cast got to the bar they chose a booth towards the back. On one side of the booth was Tessa,Scott,Kaitlyn and Andrew. On the other side of the booth was chiddy, Kaitlyn, Meagan and Eric. (Elvis was no longer touring with the cast at this point). Tessa was sat next to Scott with Kaitlyn on the other side of her.

They had been at the bar for a while now and they had all been drinking. Tessa was feeling warm and tipsy but she was not nearly as drunk as Scott was. Scott had a few more drinks than her since he chose to do shots and she declined already feeling lightheaded. Tessa had to lean into Scott to ask “how are you doing” because of the noise in the bar. Scott leaned in closer than he needed to to reply “good, I think I’m drunk though”. 

Tessa let out a laugher his comment, then Scott grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer towards him before releasing his grip on her to place the hand that was around her waist a few seconds ago on her thigh. Tessa knew Scott got more handsy and affectionate than normal when he was drunk so she wasn’t surprised by his actions but When Scott started to rub his hand up and down her thigh she felt goosebumps form from his touch. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand to still his actions but truth be told she was enjoying the feel of his touch and she knew he wouldn’t remember this in the morning anyway, so there was no harm in it right?

As the night went on Scott’s hand still hadn’t moved from her thigh, in fact somehow she had gotten even closer to Scott. Scott pulled Tessa onto his lap and mumbled “I just want to hold you” into her hair before nuzzling her neck. Tessa not being as drunk as Scott was aware of the looks they were getting from their friends so she decided to just get Scott back to the bus before he had the chance to do anything else questionable.

Tessa removed herself from Scott’s lap with with protest from him, as she was getting up he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up with her. Standing in front of their friends she said “I best get Scott into bed” they all laughed at her and it was then that she realised what she had said. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant get him back to the bus so he can got to bed....on his own.... in his bunk” she stuttered out. Ugh they were never going to let her live that down and Scott wasn’t helping. He was still holding her hand and wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, even though he was drunk he had definitely heard what she said.

They got a taxi back to where the bus was and Scott had held he hand the entire way. It was sweet she thought, how affectionate Scott can get towards her especially when he’s drunk but as soon as the door to the bus closed it was just them and Scott was anything but sweet. 

Scott had her pinned against the door in an instant his lips were on hers and his hands were exploring her body like he already knew every inch of her, because he did she thought to herself. The kiss was heated and eager, Tessa found herself wondering what it would feel like to have Scott inside of her, making love to her or just fucking her until she couldn’t feel anything anymore. Tessa pushed those thoughts away knowing Scott was drunk and he didn’t mean what he was doing. When they parted for air Tessa stepped to the side to free herself from Scott’s grasp but he just pulled her into a bear hug and nuzzled her neck, she thought she heard him say “love you T” but he couldn’t of, could he? 

This was all too much for Tessa so when Scott finally let her go she said “come on let’s get a glass of water and get into bed” thankfully he agreed without protest and allowed her to pull him in the direction of his bunk. Whilst Scott was stripping down to his boxers Tessa went into the bathroom to get ready for bed also. When she returned Scott was just stood next to his bed like a zombie but when he spotted her his face lit up in a smile, it warmed her heart to see him like this, so happy and carefree.

Tessa asked him “why aren’t you in bed yet” he looked at her confused like it was the most obvious thing in the world when he replied “I was waiting for you”. She let out a small gasp and he said “I just want to hold you” she gave him a small nod in agreement, after all she couldn’t say no to that smile. 

Scott crawled into his bed first and then held out his hand to Tessa to follow his lead. Scott moved onto his side to allow Tessa to fit next to him since it was only a single bunk. Once Tessa was lying down Scott spooned her from behind wrapping his arms around her stomach and nuzzling her neck from behind. He let out a content sigh and she allowed herself to be held by him. She knew he wouldn’t remember a lot in the morning and they would go back to being the way they were before so she just allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him wrapped around her and started to drift of to sleep. 

She was almost asleep when she heard Scott say “love you T”. Maybe she was dreaming it she thought but then he tightened his grip on her and said “really, I love you and I will tell you some day for real when you aren’t asleep”. He thought she was asleep and his voice sounded clearer than it had all night, maybe he really did mean it.


End file.
